Sportsmanship
Sportsmanship is a HTFF episode. Episode Roles Starring *Sporty Featuring *Hoppy *Jock *Flash *Kicks *Pucky *Olympia *Shepard Appearing *Generic Tree Friends Plot At the park, Sporty and others play soccer while Shepard acts as referee. Sporty kicks the soccer ball and ends up scoring the winning goal for his team, which causes him to brag about being the best. hearing this, everyone else argues that they are the best and soon a fight breaks out. Olympia breaks the fight up and states they should hold a contest to see who is best and everyone agrees with her. Soon the group is at the sports stadium and they get ready for the first contest, a race. The group stands at the end of a track and Shepard holds up and gun and shoots it off, making everyone run, unaware that the gun has shot a helicopter from the sky. As the group races towards the finish, Jock gets ahead, but only for a second as he soon trips on his shoe laces, causing Flash, Hoppy and Kicks to trip over him and allow Sporty to win. The group then goes onto the next contest, pole vaulting. Soon, everyone but Sporty and Flash have made it and Sporty gets ready to go. Sporty runs forward with the pole, but Hoppy runs over and trips him, making the pole fly into Pucky and Kicks. Everyone screams but decide to go on with the contest as Shepard takes a picture of the dead bodies. The next contest is he long jump and Jock goes first, only to trip once more and have Flash stomp on his head. Flash then jumps and goes so far that he passes the sand and hits the hard ground, breaking his legs and cracking his skull. Sporty makes a perfect jump and awaits another challenge. Olympia tells him and Hoppy that the only event left is swimming. Sporty and Olympia later prepare to jump in the pool, while Hoppy secretly brings out a rubber alligator. Shepard fires his gun and all three dive in. Sporty sees an alligator floating in the pool and swims away, but Hoppy advances because his prank seems to be working...until he sees the actual rubber toy still at the edge of the pool. The gator rips him apart and then attacks Sporty. Olympia turns around, wrestles the gator, and amazingly sends it running scared. Then she carries Sporty to the other end of the pool and gives him CPR. Sporty wakes up to realize he has tied with Olympia in the swimming race. He decides to just accept it. But then Shepard gives Olympia a trophy for alligator wrestling. Thinking he can do a better job, Sporty runs to the gator, and an attack is heard offscreen. Moral "Nobody's the best at everything." Deaths #The person(s) in the helicoptor might have died (debatable). #Pucky and Kicks are impaled by a pole. #Jock's head is stomped on. #Flash cracks his skull. #Hoppy is killed by an alligator. #Sporty could have been killed by the gator (debatable, offscreen). Trivia *This is Olympia's debut appearance. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 46 Episodes